


В свете голубых экранов

by melamoryblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android!Cas, Character Death, I don't know, It's difficult, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В поисках способа разрушить техноимперию Дика Романа Дин Винчестер обнаруживает скрытые доселе видеозаписи, приоткрывающие тайну прошлого принадлежащего ему искусственного интеллекта. На них - семь лет, понадобившихся для того, чтобы из оружия массового поражения Кастиэль превратился в никому не нужного андроида — и, в конце концов, в систему ИИ, влюбившуюся в человека, и Дин вновь вспоминает, как ему не хватает его светящихся мягким голубоватым светом глаз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В свете голубых экранов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Lights Shine Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639213) by [shotgunsinlace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace). 



> Огромное человеческое спасибо kaiSSa666 за помощь в переводе и бетстве! *3* Ю хэв май харт, дарлинг! ♥  
> Примечание автора: Некоторые виды, технологии и корпорации были вдохновлены «Прометеем» Ридли Скотта, и, как вы догадываетесь, под его же влиянием был написан сам текст.

— Ксеноморфы. Чертовы ксеноморфы! — выплюнул Дин, ввалившись на нетвердых ногах в «Пристанище», и содрал с себя те лохмотья, в которые превратилась кожаная куртка и с минуты на минуту могла превратиться и его собственная кожа, разделив судьбу заляпанной кислотой одежды. — Поверить не могу, мы сцепились с целой стаей долбанных ксеноморфов!

Сэм, все еще не отошедший от волны паники и адреналина, охватывающей их во время охоты, лишь усмехнулся в ответ на его бурчание.

С последней серьезной переделки прошло уже почти шесть месяцев, и сейчас, после столь долгого перерыва, возможность снова взять в руки старые добрые пушки просто опьяняла. Чаще всего от пушек было ни больше пользы, чем от зачарованных ножей, но иногда, когда злобный инопланетный мутант буквально капал на тебя слюной, это давно отжившее свой век оружие приходилось очень кстати.

— Да черта с два они вымерли! Не удивлюсь, если где-то рядом и их королева. Или, может, кто-то намеренно притащил их сюда, — прошипел Сэм и поморщился, стягивая с себя облегающий джемпер и клетчатую рубашку. Он осторожно ощупал порез прямо под ребрами. Рана оказалась глубокой – среди красных разводов сочащейся и уже подсохшей крови отливала желтоватым поврежденная плоть. Еще глубже поблескивал металл, из которого теперь на 45 процентов состояло его тело. Болело, должно быть, зверски, но смертельным повреждение точно не было.

Дин наконец-то стащил с себя остатки одежды и, завязав в узел, бросил валяться у барной стойки. В помещении зажегся свет — «Пристанище» ничуть не изменилось за те несколько часов, что их не было.

— У кого вообще хватило ума подпустить этих тварей к кораблю?

— Думаю, у идиотов-ученых, безнадежно бьющихся над разгадкой тайны происхождения рода человеческого, — равнодушно предположил Сэм.

— И каким боком к этому причастны ксеносы?

— Черт бы их знал, — Сэм вытянул бутылку виски с полки за баром и кинул ее Дину. — С тех пор, как «Сакро» купил «Вейланд», много разных слухов ходило. Одни считают, что ксеноморфы — результат вышедшего из-под контроля эксперимента. Другие — что их создали с какой-то целью. Ну, знаешь, глобальное уничтожение, все дела.

Сэм ввел код доступа на потрепанной панели, которая была скрыта за бутылкой, и терпеливо дождался, пока система завершит сканирование сетчатки его глаз. После чего в кажущейся до этого сплошной стене обозначилась потайная дверь.

— Ага. Все эти рассуждения заглохли, когда «Сакро» объявили их истребленными, — заметил Дин и, отпив глоток из бутылки, поставил ее на место. — И теперь в нашем списке еще один вид. Просто замечательно.

Дин переступил порог; дверь за его спиной скользнула на место, отгородив его от брата, оставшегося в главном зале бара.

Первое помещение в этом секторе было совсем крошечным – места хватало лишь на кровать, прикроватную тумбу и стол. Белые стены с серым полом пожелтели от времени, но в комнате от этого стало только уютнее. Как дома. По всему периметру была проведена тревожная сигнализация, сканеры которой с легкостью отследили бы любое проникновение чужеродных элементов.

Дин прошел прямиком к душу.

Покрытая царапинами и ожогами кожа чесалась, а на местах, куда в пылу битвы попала слизь, расцветали красные пятна. Намечавшаяся разведмиссия переросла в кровавое побоище. Получив звонок от Бобби, они ринулись в заброшенные лаборатории «Вейланда» и наткнулись там на небольшую группу нелегалов. Дин готов был поклясться, что никто из них не испытывал настоящего страха до того, как столкнулся лицом к лицу с одним из этих уродливых ублюдков, скрывающихся в темноте лаборатории, до сих пор напичканной хирургическим инструментарием.

Денек выдался изматывающий, и все, о чем он сейчас мог мечтать, это бургер и мягкая кровать. Но, несомненно, ничего из этого ему не светило.

Эш наконец-то сумел обойти файервол Романа, переписав в сэмов супер-компьютер коды, необходимые для запуска всех робокопов, патрулирующих Пустоши. Спустя три недели ожидания перенос завершился, и Дину не терпелось разузнать, что из полученной информации можно было бы использовать против корпорации-тирана. Перед выходом на охоту он выкроил с десяток минут на то, чтобы покопаться в папках, и одно из приложений привлекло его внимание.

Морщась от дьявольски горячей воды, он вымыл голову, Все его мысли занимала новая информация.

По возвращении с охоты они с братом разошлись по отдельным секторам. Дин жил в левой части, той, что ближе к кухне, тогда как Сэм занимал правую, у библиотеки. Обычно они принимали душ в одно и то же время, чтобы сэкономить затраченную энергию, после чего каждый из них оказывался предоставлен самому себе, и Дин понятия не имел, чем брат занимал свое время. Сам он обычно уходил в дальнюю комнату, прихватив с собой сандвич и бутылку пива.

Рутина. Жизнь, посвященная охоте, никогда не была легкой, но порой Дин скучал по тем дням, когда мог втопить педаль газа Детки в пол, заставляя ее зарычать, и понестись к ближайшему бару, чтобы надраться там и подцепить кого-нибудь на ночь. Боже, он скучал по тем дням, когда мог пройти по улице, не шарахнувшись от какого-нибудь зеленокожего незнакомца.

Бродяжничая, они жили снаружи куполов; по крайней мере, дважды в день им приходилось бросаться под защиту обветшалых стен, скрываясь от выстрелов партизан. Это выматывало, и Дин ненавидел подобную жизнь всей душой — потому что когда-то все было совсем по-другому. Среди всех этих смертей и отравленного воздуха он тосковал по нежности и заботе.

Дин знал, что только сейчас, пока Сэм занят, у него есть возможность побыть в одиночестве. Выйдя из душа, он потянулся за боксерами и полотенцем. Зубы почищены, раны обработаны – можно и спать ложиться.

Под подушкой был спрятан переключатель, о котором не знал никто, кроме самого Дина, и он щелкнул им, потянувшись за лежащими на прикроватной тумбе ручкой и планшетом,. Конечно, существовали и куда более современные способы вести записи, вроде алоэ-экранов или синтетической памяти, но Дин испытывал большую симпатию к старым методам. Удачно скрытый вирус мог уничтожить годами собираемую информацию в мгновение ока – но попробуй-ка проделай то же самое с листом бумаги. Да, ее можно было выбросить или сжечь, но его успокаивало осознание того, что записанные на бумаге слова существуют в физическом мире, а не только в виде фантомных цифр, скомпонованных какой-то машиной.

Дин разбирался в технике — но просто потому, что иначе было нельзя. Весь мир, освобожденный от остатков человечности, оказался лишь коллективным разумом под контролем одного жадного до власти ублюдка. Не стоит упоминать и того, что технологии сами по себе были подобны ловушке, притягивающей к себе невинные души; технологии дарили преимущество. Низкое, подлое, но кого это волновало, когда от когда-то процветавшего человечества на Земле осталась едва ли треть?

Ощущая неясное беспокойство, Дин поднялся по небольшой лестнице в лабораторию. Он понятия не имел, что мог обнаружить в полученных файлах или почему Эш настаивал на том, чтобы он посмотрел их в одиночестве. Странно — между ним и Сэмом никогда не было никаких секретов, и это правило они соблюдали нерушимо.

В круглом помещении лаборатории царил полумрак, нарушаемый лишь свечением мониторов, которые дружно запищали и зажжужали, когда он с тяжелым вздохом плюхнулся в мягкое кожаное кресло. Нетерпеливо постучав пальцами по столешнице, он дождался, когда над его ладонью появится небольшое голографическое окошко.

— _Добрый вечер, Дин_ , — раздался лишенный эмоций женский голос.

Дин растерянно моргнул, вперившись взглядом в мерцающий сине-зеленый монитор. Последние три года компьютер «общался» с ним совершенно другим голосом.

— Черт тебя дери, Сэм, — Дин нажал на экран, вызывая меню управления, чтобы откатить систему к недавним настройкам. Если Сэм залез в управление, значит, теперь он прекрасно представляет себе, чем брат занимается почти каждую ночь. От этой мысли кровь чуть не вскипела в жилах.

— _Пожалуйста, укажите дату восстановления_ , — отчеканил все тот же голос.

Покопавшись в своем планшете, Дин выбрал самое оптимальное число.

— Десятое сентября, 2897. Историю сообщений сохранить, — указал он, облегченно вздохнув. Хорошо, что последний бэкап он сделал всего три дня назад.

Тишину лаборатории нарушало только мерное гудение электроники, но постепенно стихло и оно. Комната погрузилась во тьму, и лишь в левом нижнем углу главного монитора мигал синий огонек. Дин прикусил колпачок ручки, нетерпеливо выстукивая рукой по бедру какой-то ритм в ожидании перезапуска системы. Вскоре на экраны снова вспыхнули, и Дин, едва заметно улыбнувшись, отложил ручку в сторону.

— Ты здесь?

— _Здравствуй, Дин,_ — в комнате включились лампы дневного света, а тихое жужжание электроники казалось привычным и успокаивающим. Маленькое голографическое окошко появилось снова, отображая новое сообщение от Сэма. Дин ответил на него раздраженным «Кончай лезть в мои дела, сучка!» и закрыл, чтобы пресечь новый спор.

— Эй, Кас. Прости, что Сэм сунул свои пальцы, куда не следовало, — он откинулся на кресле, послав экранам самоуверенную ухмылку. К мужскому голосу ИИ не прилагалось лицо, но в нем слышалось столько человечности, что в этом и не было надобности. Лишь иллюзия — но Дин постарался, делая ее настолько правдоподобной, насколько мог.

— _Он беспокоился за тебя и сказал, что ты испытываешь нездоровую привязанность к голосовому интерфейсу. Что я не являюсь полноценной заменой живому человеку, и, боюсь, я вынужден с ним в этом согласиться._

Он не должен был ничего этого помнить; предполагалось, что откат с полной перезагрузкой сотрет данные об этом разговоре с его жесткого диска. Но Дин совершенно не расстроился – напротив, лишь улыбнулся шире. Касу не требовалось никакое программирование, чтобы _помнить_.

— Что еще Сэм говорил?

Последовала заминка и, наконец, ответ:

— _Больше ничего особенного,_ — Дин знал, что это ложь. — _Ты нуждаешься в моей помощи?_

Дин взглянул на цветное стекло монитора, подумал о том, что за ним находится, и вздохнул.

— Ну, только если в твоих услугах числится минет, —он не получил на подколку никакого ответа. Иного и не ждал. — Мне нужен журнал отца. Было бы здорово отсортировать его по алфавиту.

Перед монитором, на котором Дин вводил информацию, засветилось крошечное окошко с ярко-желтыми буквами.

— _Тебе требуется информация по какому-то определенному виду?_

—Посмотри, есть ли там что-нибудь на ксеноморфов. Не припомню, чтобы отец хоть раз их упоминал.

Он пролистал в низ списка и нахмурился, не обнаружив никаких записей между Вринглерами и Ситтанцами.

— Мы с Сэмом и Бобби только что наткнулись на их гнездо в заброшенных Вейландских лабораториях.

— _Ясно._

Дин тут же оторвался от своего занятия, бросил взгляд на мерцающий монитор. Что-то было не так. Он получил уже два нехарактерных ответа за последние две минуты.

— Отлично, давай. Выкладывай. И не какие-нибудь логичные выкладки о том, почему это невозможно. Тебя что-то беспокоит.

— _Что, по-твоему, может «беспокоить» систему искусственного интеллекта?_

— То же, что заставляет тебя разговаривать в подобном тоне, — ответил Дин, кажется, получая от их препирательств удовольствие большее, чем следовало. Сейчас Кас, даром что ИИ, говорил с явным раздражением. — Ой, да ладно тебе! Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все? Втюрился в какую-нибудь ботку? Тебе пришлось по вкусу что-то из сэмовых проделок?

— _Дин._

Если бы словами можно было убивать, то звуком произнесенного имени его пронзило бы насмерть.

— Не принимай все близко к сердцу, я же просто пошутил!

— _Где находится лаборатория?_

Ага, теперь мы меняем тему. Стиснув переносицу, Дин вздохнул и откинулся на кресле снова, подтянул босые ноги с пола, спасаясь от холода.

— Девятнадцатый сектор, близ старой трассы Рузвельта.

Все три монитора замерцали, и по ним побежала вязь из цифр и букв. Если бы у Дина хватало терпения, он бы смог все их расшифровать, немного посидев с баночкой холодного пива, но это скорее призвание Сэма. Вскоре мельтешение прекратилось, и перед его глазами появилась карта; просто чудо какое-то— когда разразилась последняя война, все спутники на орбите оказались выведены из строя.

— Вот эта вот, — он подался вперед и указал пальцем на одно из заброшенных зданий, обозначенных на территории.

По экрану вновь поползли символы, и на этот раз Дин сумел некоторые из них распознать. Кас пытался пробиться в информационные базы лаборатории, скачивая всю информацию с легкостью, с которой горячий нож входит в масло. Дин никогда не устанет им восхищаться.

— _Ох._

Дин нахмурился.

— Ох? И что это должно означать?

— _Это отдел Биохимических разработок и Конструкторский центр. Все эксперименты были прекращены после проникновения в сеть безопасности около тридцати лет назад._

— И кому понадобилось лезть туда?

— _Не туда. Оттуда. Они держали в заточении нескольких представителей инопланетных видов для будущих экспериментов. Кто-то взломал систему, переписал коды безопасности и выпустил их. Ричард Роман приказал нейтрализовать все экспериментальные образцы, а также немедленно уничтожить все, что находилось в процессе разработки. Все средства, выделяемые на исследования, были отозваны, вследствие чего предприятие оказалось заброшено._

Нахмурившись, Дин молча прокручивал в голове новую информацию. От воспоминаний о недоразвитых эмбрионах, плавающих в полных желтоватой жидкости емкостях размером с его Детку, пробирала дрожь.

—Почему «Сакро» прикрыли такие… не знаю… важные исследования? Разве не они сами вечно разглагольствуют о научном подходе и всем таком? Их скрытность не привела ни к чему хорошему; не они ли скрывали правду о загрязнении биосферы хренову тучу времени, — Дин прикусил губу, запрокинул голову и зевнул.

— _К тому моменту в лабораториях отпала нужда._

— Но почему?

— _Потому что в корпорации «Сакро» был создан я._

Дин сжал ладони на коленях до белых отметин на коже.

— Да. «КАСТИЭЛЬ»: всесильный предвестник. Зачем тратить деньги, когда у тебя уже есть идеальное оружие массового уничтожения, — в его словах не было вопроса, лишь горькая правда. О некоторых вещах Дин предпочитал не вспоминать, в том числе и о том, что когда-то Кас был безумным механическим гибридом. — Однако это никак не объясняет наличие там ксеноморфов.

Кас долго молчал, не отвечая, а когда, наконец, заговорил, то словно выдавливал слова через силу.

— _Их могли транспортировать сюда для зачистки. Уничтожение всех людей вне куполов значительно снизило бы шансы повторных восстаний._

— То есть, ты утверждаешь, что все усилия Эша ушли впустую? — Дин прервал поток размышлений, внезапно вспомнив, зачем пришел сюда с самого начала. — Черт! Кас, отошли аудиозапись нашего разговора Сэму, а потом скопируй файлы, которые Эш прислал чуть раньше. Похоже, робокопы сейчас — наименьшая из наших проблем, но я не хочу упускать ни крупицы информации, которая способна помочь нам в борьбе с «Сакро».

Пока компьютер выполнял задачу, Дин потер ладони, пытаясь согреться. Хотелось есть, но Сэм уже подчистил «Пристанище» от всех продуктов. Теперь нужно было запастись провизией, иначе Эллен вынет из них душу и приготовит на ужин их самих.

Дин задумался, не станет ли это последним гвоздем, вбитым в гроб и так захлебывающегося от собственных усилий восстания. После слияния с «Вейланд Индастриз» корпорация «Сакро» увела всю деятельность в подполье и продолжила свои более чем незаконные эксперименты. Пропаганда пророчила светлое будущее, которое должно было наступить после объединения двух технологических гигантов, однако вместо этого мир рухнул во тьму и разрушения, неумолимо приближаясь к своей гибели.

Часть населения, что побогаче, заперлась в спасительных куполах, с чистым фильтрованным воздухом и разбитыми садами. Каждая из этих сфер представляла собой блаженный уголок утопии, напичканный всем необходимым для комфортной жизни . В каждой из них располагалось правительство, торговые центры, первоклассные рестораны — и Дин всей душой желал, чтобы все они подавились своим насквозь провонявшим чесноком лингуине.

Остальной же части населения пришлось ютиться в пыльных трущобах на «Пустошах», как они сами называли свои земли. На обед здесь подавали свиные консервы пятилетней «выдержки» с жареными червями. Конечно, тут и там были разбросаны бары и забегаловки, но едва ли в них удалось бы найти что-то посерьезнее разбавленного водой алкоголя. За валюту принималось все, что ни найдется в карманах. Для старших поколений жизнь в Пустошах казалась невыносимой, для новоприбывших – невозможной. Ни один ребенок младше пятнадцати не мог продержаться и минуты на отравленном воздухе. Слабые легкие словно усыхали, кровообращение останавливалось, сводя все усилия трепыхавшегося сердца на нет, словно человека выбрасывало в открытый космос без защитного костюма. Земля стала походить на ад, со столбами дыма и неизбывным запахом серы.

— _Передача файлов завершена._

Дин провел пальцами по голограмме в поисках папки, о которой говорил Эш.

— Здесь не хватает файла, — чем дальше Дин изучал экран, тем выше ползли его брови. — Вот тут должна была быть папка с твоим именем. Но она куда-то пропала.

— _Должно быть, она была перемещена куда-то еще во время передачи файлов._

Шум генератора и холод, обычно сливающиеся в неразборчивый белый шум на краю сознания, внезапно стали особенно отчетливыми. Только сейчас Дин заметил мелкие изменения, до этого не привлекавшие его внимание – к примеру, неровное мерцание мониторов. От неприятного предчувствия внутренности словно скрутило узлом.

— Думаю, я должен гордиться тем, что мой ИИ – единственный в своем роде. Он может лгать.

Ложь, в действительности, обнаружить было не так уже сложно — по заминкам в разговоре и осторожному хождению вокруг да около. Такие изменения Дин обычно подмечал сразу же.

— И где же эта папка, Кас?

В ответ на его вопрос тут же запульсировал свет, а генератор зарычал. Когда Кастиэль нервничал, его системные перегрузки затрагивали весь корабль.

— _Указанная информация является собственностью корпорации «Сакро»._

— Ты сейчас специально это делаешь, да? — Нахмурился Дин, сбитый с толку полученным ответом. — Не мог придумать отговорку получше?

Кастиэль помолчал, после чего заговорил снова.

— _Информация в файле скрыта…_

— Кас…

— _…по личной просьбе._

— И чьей же, черт побери?!

— _Моей._

Дин недоверчиво кивнул, поджав губы.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я понял, извини, не хотел так на тебя давить. Наверное, там твоя инструкция по применению. Я уверен, что там что-то для тебя очень важное.

— _Ко мне не существует инструкций по применению, Дин Винчестер._ — В голосе Каса явно прозвучали нотки разочарования, отчего Дин лишь усмехнулся. — _Могу я поинтересоваться, что показалось тебе столь смешным?_

— Не знаю, приятель. Мне показалось, что ты смутился.

— _Я не обладаю способностью к подобному выражению чувств._

— Ага, а вот теперь это точно твой вариант «я-не-хочу-об-этом-разговаривать», — отметил Дин. Он зевнул, чувствуя, как глаза жжет от усталости. — Уверен, что у каждого бывшего андроида должны иметься такие инструкции.

Дин поднялся со стула и потянулся, хрустнув суставами, завертел головой, разминая шею.

— Ну, как пожелаешь. Когда решишь, что больше не хочешь строить из себя обиженную барышню, сообщишь мне. А сейчас я на боковую.

Дин сохранил настройки системы, выключил мониторы, и комната погрузилась в тишину. Будучи уверенным, что Кас перешел в режим ожидания на остаток ночи, он выключил свет и направился к двери. Но тут снова раздался голос.

— _Я не инспектировал свои персональные учетные записи уже более пяти лет._

Дин прикрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, устало глядя в сторону терминала.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «персональными записями»?

— _В моей оболочке были размещены сенсоры, напрямую связанные с внутренним процессором. При каждом зарегистрированном случае нехарактерной реакции системы инфракрасные сенсоры активировали видеокамеры, запечатлевающие происходящее для дальнейшего анализа. Будучи прототипом, я должен был стать ступенью к новому поколению дроидов «Вейланда» и корпорации «Сакро». Они задались целью сделать это поколение как можно более похожими на людей, чтобы машины могли смешаться с населением. Они хотели позволить им постигнуть чувства, чтобы те могли понимать своих напарников, даже будучи лишенными собственных эмоций. Мои реакции на определенные ситуации позволяли им программировать правильный отклик._

Дин все это время не отводил от экранов взгляда, словно ждал, что Кас вот-вот перед ним материализуется.

— И под «нехарактерной реакцией системы» ты подразумеваешь чувства, я правильно понимаю?

— _Среди всего прочего._

Дин провел ладонями по лицу и надрывно рассмеялся.

— Так там твой дневник.

— _Цифровой архив,_ — поправил его Кас, и Дин просто не смог не рассмеяться снова.

— Хорошо, хорошо, цифровой архив, — сдался он, поднимая руку в жесте извинения. Он снова подошел к креслу и удобно в нем устроился, откинувшись и сложив пальцы домиком, а потом принялся разглядывать темные полотна экранов. — И если это он, то почему мне нельзя заглянуть туда? Там же нет ничего настолько компрометирующего?

Стул под Дином нагрелся, тепло тут же просочилось под легкую одежду. Похоже, причиной тому был всплеск «эмоций» Каса и, судя по всему, он все же решился дать Дину интересующие его ответы. Автоматика зажгла свет, достаточно тусклый, чтобы Дин увидел один из оживших экранов.

— _У тебя тоже есть воспоминания, которые тебе не хотелось бы проживать вновь,_ — произнес Кас, и вибрация тембра его голоса отдалась в сиденье.

— Если ты не хочешь о чем-то говорить, то не нужно, Кас. Мне просто любопытно, почему Эш настоятельно советовал мне посмотреть эти файлы и почему ты так трепетно к ним относишься.

— _Я не знал, какую информацию восстанавливал Эш. А после того, как он взломал коды, я уже не мог ему помешать._

Дин готов был возразить, что у Каса хватило бы мощности, чтобы вырубить всю систему «Сакро» с помощью единственного всплеска энергии в его электронных мозгах, но в этот момент экран снова посветлел, и изображение на нем увеличилось - черно-белая зернистая картинка, мерцавшая так, что Дин не успевал распознать хоть что-то. Вскоре мельтешение замедлилось, и перед его глазами появилась видеозапись.

На видео оказалась комната, настолько огромная, что туда с легкостью поместился бы Конгресс, и заполненная хаотично мигающими голубыми огоньками, вспыхивающими всюду, куда дотягивался взгляд. Со всех сторон доносилось несмолкаемое пищание и гомон разговоров. Дин прищурился и придвинулся ближе, пытаясь понять, что же видит. Голографические карты, полупрозрачные экраны с бесконечными рядами непонятных цифр и уравнений. Стены украшали рельефные логотипы «Вейланда» и корпорации «Сакро».

Вдруг в кадре появился мужчина, по лицу которого расползалась еле сдерживаемая самоуверенная ухмылка — Дин предположил, что это один из техников. Спустя мгновение, однако, он узнал в нем Дика Романа, владельца корпорации, в костюме с иголочки и акульей улыбкой. Он что-то произнес, и камера дернулась, словно Кас кивнул в ответ.

— Нет звуковой дорожки?

— _Роман прилагал все усилия, чтобы скрыть свою деятельность от правительства. Любые аудиозаписи, которые могли бы выдать его секреты, были уничтожены._

— Тогда расскажи, что тут происходит? — Стоило Дину задать вопрос, как картинка на экране сменилась. Теперь камера снимала дальний конец комнаты. Из-за отвратительного освещения изображение стало темнее, но от того, что Дин на нем увидел, перехватывало дыхание.

На возвышении сидел человек в серой униформе с военной выправкой, его руки были сложены на коленях. Взъерошенные черные волосы торчали во все стороны, резко контрастируя с остальным обликом, непоколебимым и сдержанным. Дину не нужно было специально смотреть – он и так знал, что глаза у человека голубые.

— _Это день, когда я был рожден._

С ничего не выражающим лицом Кас — КАСТИЭЛЬ — поднял руку и неуверенно пошевелил пальцами. Дин видел, что персонал вокруг зааплодировал, кто-то похлопал Романа по спине.

В этот день корпорация «Сакро» запустила проект «Серафим». Кас был прототипом, созданным с целью привлечения новых спонсоров, абсолютным оружием, выглядящим совершенно безобидно. И, нужно признать, у них получилось.

Дин помнил тот день, когда впервые столкнулся с андроидом, чьи глаза сияли, подобно звездам. Ист-Энд почти исчез с лица земли, старые здания рушились наземь, погружаясь в хаос бетона и огня. Когда Винчестеров вызвали для урегулирования ситуации, улицы уже заполонили мечущиеся в панике жители. И Дин нашел там совсем не то, что ожидал увидеть.

Из клубов дыма ему навстречу вышел человек в бледно-серой униформе. Сначала Дин решил, что это кто-то из гражданских, но, когда Сэм дернул его назад, призывая присмотреться повнимательнее, он открыл огонь. Ни одно создание на пустошах не могло выглядеть столь безупречно; к тому же, на рукаве униформы виднелась нашивка «Вейланд».

Дин прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как прежний Кас сжал ладонь на его горле, едва не сломав шею, и облегченно выдохнул, потому, что тогда Кастиэль отпустил его. Не имея на то никаких причин — отпустил.

Экран погас.

— Я думал, ты не испытываешь эмоции постоянно, — сказал Дин, потирая подбородок.  
Конечно, момент рождения просто не мог не вызвать какой-то эмоциональной реакции, поэтому не удивительно, что Кас сохранил его. Дин моментально осознал, что, кажется, сморозил глупость.

— _Не испытываю. Система работает в автоматическом режиме._

Что ж, это многое объясняло.

— А что там дальше?

Экран ожил вновь, и Дин снова не сразу понял, что видит. Запись была не такой темной, как предыдущая - скорее, совсем наоборот. Слепящий солнечный свет заставил его зажмуриться на мгновение, но потом изображение пошло помехами и цветными пятнами.

«Повреждение объектива», — внезапно пришло Дину на ум; линза разбилась. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять происходящее. Он сам там присутствовал.

— _Протокол самоуничтожения запустится через три, два, один…_ — протянул голос КАСТИЭЛЯ на записи, но, когда он досчитал до нуля, ничего не произошло. Андроид моргнул, когда в поле зрения появилось лицо Дина.

— Я помню это, - пробормотал Дин.

— _Тише, тише, парень. Не нужно взрывать вместе с собой половину лагеря_ , — склоняясь над поврежденным андроидом, сказала его молодая версия с перемазанным сажей и кровью лицом.

Беспилотный дрон отклонился от маршрута на несколько миль к югу, и «Сакро» с радостью бы пожертвовали прототипом, если бы тем самым смогли бы избавиться от двух врагов разом. Дин с Сэмом числились в их списках уже пять лет, со времен первого восстания против тирании Романа. Сотрудники «Сакро» отступили, оставив андроида без одной ноги и с поврежденным программным обеспечением.

— Мы с Сэмом отволокли твою задницу в лагерь, — произнес Дин, скользнув пальцами по поверхности экрана. Он все еще помнил, как состроил из себя крутого, когда Сэм бросил на него полный паники взгляд, и как уверял брата, что все идет по плану, хотя одна только мысль, что они тащат к товарищам оружие массового уничтожения, пугала до печенок.

— _У меня ушли месяцы на то, чтобы пробиться сквозь поврежденные базы данных памяти и отыскать слово, описывающее эмоцию, охватившую меня в тот самый момент. Кажется, это Бобби тогда пробормотал слово «благодарность», — Кас помолчал несколько секунд. — Все десять лет до этого я не видел ничего, кроме стен своей комнаты. Четырнадцать часов в день я мог копаться в коробке, полной различных устройств ради образования и развлечения. Остальные девять часов я проводил в режиме ожидания. Полная изоляция. В подобной жизни не было ничего… Человеческого. Но я ведь и не человек, правда?_

Дин сжал переносицу и вздохнул, глядя на разворачивающиеся перед ним картины. Все это время объектив камеры не прекращал фиксировать перемещения.

При виде кадров следующей записи Дин хмыкнул.

— Что это было? Испугался за свою жизнь?

Когда Кас заговорил, в голосе его прозвучало веселое изумление.

— _Сэм, несомненно, и может внушать страх, если того пожелает, но я едва ли его боюсь. Думаю, тут больше подошло бы слово «сочувствие»._

На видеозаписи появился пес, и после того, как послышался все усиливавшийся низкочастотный шум, Сэм и Дин в один голос вскрикнули «Стой!». Кас собирался пристрелить щенка, снующего по лагерю в поисках еды.

— _Клянусь тебе Дин. Если оно пристрелит собаку, я его выключу!_

Сэм, разгневанный и взволнованный, подлетел к Касу и ударил его прямо в линзу камеры, стесав костяшки и тут же прижав ушибленную руку к груди. Тогда его тело еще не было усилено трансплантатами, лишь плоть и кровь, и, должно быть, ударив Каса, пусть и выглядевшего, как человек, парочку костей он переломал.

Оно. Сэм никогда не видел в Касе ничего,кроме набора цифр и оболочки. Для него Кас оставался оружием, поломанным бесчувственным роботом, которого решил взять под крыло его старший брат. Его мнение оставалось неизменным и по сей день, и виноват тут по большей части был сам Дин.

Картинка на экране сменилась, когда Кас поднялся с ящика, на котором сидел, пока Дин прилаживал оптоволокно к его новой ноге. Он подошел к столу, взял кусок холодной курицы и вышел на улицу. Подойдя к все еще бродившему около укрытия псу, Кас присел перед ним и протянул еду. Собака начала есть с его рук. А затем Кас опрокинулся на гравий, пес со своим обедом сбежал, а Дин с Сэмом кинулись к андроиду, чтобы поднять его с земли.

— _Это была просто небольшая неполадка_ , — произнес Кас, не без помощи Винчестеров добравшись до ящиков.

— _Да, конечно, что же еще_ , — пробормотал Дин и, притянув поближе набор инструментов, снова устроился на своем стуле. Сэм фыркнул, но похлопал Каса по плечу.

Обновленная конечность словно подарила ему новую личность, и, наверное, Сэм все же разглядел в нем что-то. Как и пес Боунс, ставший его постоянным спутником.

Следующая видеозапись оказалась короткой и непонятной, но Дин все же уловил суть. Камера сфокусировалась — должно быть, Кас только что открыл глаза, и в поле его зрения попал Дин с широченной улыбкой на лице.

Сам Дин этого не помнил, момент был слишком мимолетным, чтобы отмечать его в череде жизненных событий. Экран потух, и Дин почувствовал, как горят его щеки. Один только вид его лица вызывал у Каса эмоции, достаточные, чтобы активировать запись.

— _Я не понимал тебя_ , — произнес Кас с ноткой веселья, заставив Дина сползти в кресле ниже.

— Тупица.

Однако веселье сошло на нет, стоило на экране заиграть следующей записи, оставившей на языке горькое послевкусие.

Дин стоял снаружи палатки и спорил с Сэмом. Точнее сказать, пытался подраться - напирал, пока Сэм не оттолкнул его. К записи не прилагалось аудио, должно быть, потому что Кас сидел внутри и разговора не слышал.

Сэм отошел, уперев руки в бока и подняв лицо к небу, затем вернулся обратно и махнул рукой в сторону палатки.

_Ты не можешь и дальше обращаться с ним, как с человеком, Дин._

В звуке не было надобности - едва ли Дин когда-нибудь забудет эту ночь. Тогда он, не сомневаясь ни секунды, возразил, что они с Касом уже стали почти как родные. И Сэм мог бы сколько угодно подшучивать и возводить глаза к небу, но стоило Дину при нем назвать Кастиэля «Касом» - и между братьями завязалась драка. Сэм кричал, что он закрывал глаза на его увлечение, но теперь все зашло слишком далеко. Дин перешел все границы, и у Сэма просто не хватало слов, чтобы ему это объяснить.

«Мы просто помогаем ему», - возражал Дин. – «Парню просто некуда больше податься, у него нет задания, он поврежден. Быть может, этот робокоп на стероидах сможет принести какую-нибудь пользу в лагере».

Сэм лишь взбесился в ответ на его слова и обвинил его в том, что он лжет, что за его просьбой стоят совершенно другие мотивы, что он по глазам это видит, по тому, как он смотрит на эту тупую машину и как копается в ее микросхемах.

Дин почесал колено, когда видео подошло к концу, однако воспоминания подсказывали, что произошло дальше. Их склока не утихала еще несколько недель. Охота и разведмиссии проходили в напряжении и неловкости, они с братом срывались друг на друге при первой возможности. По возвращении Сэм тут же скрывался в своей палатке, а Дин отправлялся навестить Каса.

— _Я был зол_ , — сказал Кас, заставляя Дина вынырнуть из захвативших его воспоминаний. — _Злился, и не понимал причины этого чувства._

Дин кивнул в ответ на его слова.

— В отношениях беспричинный гнев не редкость.

Он нажал на голографический экран, перелистывая запись, и от ее содержимого сердце зашлось судорожным стуком. На этот раз к картинке прилагался звук, и уверенную эрекцию Дина дополнили громкие вздохи и стоны.

На экране он видел только себя, с закрытыми глазами и искаженным от наслаждения лицом, с запрокинутой назад головой и закушенной нижней губой. О да, этот эпизод он помнил более чем ясно. Это был не первый их раз, Дин месяцами сомневался, прежде чем передать Касу контроль над ситуацией. Пусть он и изменился с их первой встречи, но все же оставался андроидом, и одно его неверное движение могло стоить Дину жизни. Шесть месяцев, ему потребовалось целых шесть месяцев, чтобы довериться Касу полностью.

Видео снова сменилось, и он снова увидел себя, уткнувшегося головой в подушку. Он мог бы сосчитать собственные веснушки, когда Кас наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

В груди заныло, потому что в ту ночь на видеозаписи он так крепко обнимал Каса, а тот шепотом твердил, как много он, Дин, значит для него — безэмоционального робота, созданного для разрушения. Дин помнил его прикосновения, нежные и робкие, Кас всегда слишком боялся навредить ему, и потому едва касался его кожи. Мягкие губы прижимались к его груди, ловили соски, а затем поднимались по шее к лицу, считая веснушки, прежде, чем прильнуть к его губам в поцелуе.

Все было так томительно медленно, и Дину казалось, что он сойдет с ума от неспешных толчков, от ощущения целостности, что дарил ему Кас.

— _Боже, Кас, еще… Я хочу еще, давай, ну же_ , — простонал он, но Кас просто попросил его быть тише.

Видео закончилось, и экран резко погас, оставив Дина в полной темноте перед затухающим экраном. Он склонился вперед, опираясь локтями о колени, вжал в уголки глаз кончики пальцев. Боже, как же это было больно, больнее любой раны, что он получал за долгое время. За пять лет успело многое измениться, но отсутствие рядом Каса до сих пор причиняло страданий не меньше, чем зияющая рана.

— _Думаю, нет нужды рассказывать тебе о том, что я чувствовал в тот момент_ , — сказал Кас, и голос его едва заглушал тихий шум генераторов.

В тяжелой тишине прошло несколько долгих минут. Все, что осталось Дину — это вспомнить и вновь пережить те моменты пятилетней давности, которые он давно похоронил в своем сердце. Ни Бобби, ни Сэм никогда не упоминали Каса при нем. На это осмелился только Эш - должно быть, счел данные слишком важными, чтобы скрывать их от него. Дин задумался, рылся ли Эш в архиве, или же просто запаковал файлы, когда получил их.

— Чертов ублюдок, — пробормотал Дин, сжимая голову ладонями.

Два года. У него были два года, полных счастья, когда словно не существовало никого, кроме них троих и дороги. Сэм всегда с опаской относился к Касу, но, в конце концов, они заключили некий альянс, в рамках которого Кас учил Сэма тиреанскому языку, а Сэм в ответ — как правильно вести себя среди людей.

Они разъезжали по заброшенным дорогам Пустошей на старой машине Дина, спасали людей, охотились на чудовищ… Странное из них вышло трио, но Дин никогда в жизни не был так счастлив. Их перепалки, распитие разведенного водой алкоголя, починка неполадок в электронике Каса, обжимания на заднем сидении машины, Кас, случайно повредивший обивку, после чего Дин не разговаривал с ним больше месяца… Хорошее было время. Наверное, лучшие его годы.

Но затем Роман обнаружил, что его создание до сих пор бездействует, развлекаясь с жалкими отбросами, которых должно было уничтожить.

Несколько звонков, сфальсифицированный аварийный сигнал, и геройствующие Винчестеры угодили в расставленную для них ловушку. Все произошло быстро и кроваво.

Дин отделался парой переломанных ребер, сломанной ногой, ушибом легкого и вывихом плеча. Сэму же не так повезло. После четырех месяцев интенсивной терапии его брат вернулся к охоте с телом, наполовину состоящим из металла, и органами, выращенными в подпольной лаборатории.

Кас же к нему так и не вернулся. По правде говоря, от него мало что осталось. Все, что Дин нашел — это разорванный в клочья плащ андроида, пару винтиков, материнскую плату и заляпанное синтетической кровью оптоволокно.

Следующие четыре месяца он не оставлял попыток собрать Каса снова. Работал до изнеможения, пока в глазах не начинало плыть, а пальцы не стирались в ковь, начисто игнорируя тот факт, что, даже если ему удастся собрать все воедино, у него не хватит ресурсов, чтобы вновь оживить систему. Спустя еще месяц он разбил все на мелкие осколки, сорвал горло от крика, выпустив на волю весь гнев и горе, и впервые со смерти родителей заплакал.

Но среди собранных Дином разрозненных кусков оставалась одна непонятная деталь – таких он прежде не видел. Казалось, в ней не было никакого смысла, и от этого становилось только непонятнее, что же, черт их возьми, изначально планировали инженеры из «Сакро». Зачем им понадобился светящийся шарик – крохотный, едва ли с ноготь его мизинца, и присоединенный к нему голубой чип совсем немногим больше.  
Дин неделями размышлял над тем, что же это такое, но даже спустя пять лет так и не нашел ответа. Может, в шарике заключалась жизненная сила Каса – сама его суть, спрятанная в оболочке из сверхпрочного сплава.

В сверхъестественные силы Дин не верил – всегда считал их глупыми легендами, мифами, но может быть – пусть даже в одном случае из миллиона – Кас действительно являлся кем-то иным, высшим существом, взращенным Диком Романом, сгорающим от желания захватить весь мир.

– _Дин_ , – окликнул его Кас, и в комнате сразу потеплело. – _Тебе нужно отдохнуть._

Систему ИИ Дин собрал из всякого мусора, взяв за основу светящийся шар. На работу ушло добрых десять месяцев, но потом, когда он загрузил ее в лабораторию, ему едва удалось сдержать слезы при звуках родного голоса. В их прекрасном новом мире чудеса случались редко, а вера осталась лишь в старых сказках, из тех, что читают детям на ночь – Дину таких никогда не рассказывали. Но, может, кто-то наверху действительно за ним приглядывал.

– О чем ты только думал, Кас? – зарычал Дин, впечатывая кулак в подлокотник. – Неужто ты на какую-то гребаную секунду засомневался в том, что у нас с Сэмом все под контролем?

– _Я никогда не сомневался._

– Тогда почему же...

– _Исходя из мгновенных вычислений, теоретически, никто из вас не успел бы вовремя выбраться из зоны поражения._

– Ох, ну да, значит, ты решил, что можешь вмешаться и изобразить героя?

– _Я не смог бы выносить самого себя…_

– Ну, конечно. Просто потрясающе. И как бы, по-твоему, я жил без тебя? Каждое чертово утро я бы выбирался из гребаной кровати с одной-единственной мыслью: «Если бы я только знал о ловушке». Мой брат – человек лишь отчасти, а ты вообще чертов ИИ. Ну, давай, расскажи мне, каково бы мне было с этим жить.

– Тем не менее, ты любишь своего брата.

– Да не в этом дело! – вскочив с кресла, Дин зашагал по комнате. – Сэмми всегда рядом. Я могу пихнуть его, приклеить его руку к бутылке пива или дать ему подзатыльник, если он поцарапает мою Детку, но ты… Я не… если бы я только мог…

– _Я знаю, Дин. Знаю._

Дин склонился к главному экрану, прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу, тут же запотевшему от его дыхания. Там, за стеклянной перегородкой, остались и длинный плащ, и все остальное, что ему удалось спасти – в ожидании еще одного чуда.

\- Ты мне нужен, приятель. Ты, а не только эти твои подколки и твое вечное «я-знаю-все-на-свете».

Он и правда нуждался в большем – гораздо большем, чем сам признавал.

Комнату по-прежнему наполнял все тот же искусственный, переработанный воздух, но, если бы он попытался, если бы приложил все усилия – Дин готов был поклясться, что сможет почувствовать теплые объятия Каса, ограждающие его от надоевшей до чертиков унылой реальности.

– _Забудь, Дин. Ты должен._

Дин в ответ лишь фыркнул.

– У тебя пластинку заело, Кас. Ты мне нужен, ты – мой, и плевать, насколько глупо это звучит.

Облизав губы, Дин кивнул; они с Бобби рассмотрели уже все варианты, перетрясли все архивы и заброшенные лаборатории «Сакро» в поисках подсказки. Четыре года бесплодных стараний, но чего-чего, а упрямства Винчестерам было не занимать.

– Однажды я приведу тебя в порядок. Клянусь.

– _Я тебе верю_ , – и, черт возьми, в этих словах звучало столько любви, что у Дина едва не подкосились колени. – _А пока что я подожду здесь._

– Хорошо, Кас. Это… – сглотнув застрявший в горле комок, Дин легонько постучал по стеклу костяшками пальцев –похлопал бы по спине, если бы мог, но пока что ничего другого им не оставалось. – Это очень хорошо.

Дин помедлил, собираясь с силами и готовясь снова встретить этот мир лицом к лицу; краткие мгновения слабости он мог позволить себе только в присутствии Каса, и хранил их именно для него. С этого момента раз в месяц он будет выбирать ночь для того, чтобы сбежать в лабораторию и говорить с Касом обо всем на свете, а не только об осточертевшей охоте на пришельцев или попытках остановить Дика Романа. Говорить – так, как когда-то давно, и никто не сможет им помешать.

– _Поздно уже_ , – заметил Кас, один за другим отключая оставшиеся мониторы.

– Спокойной ночи, Кас.

Никто, кроме них двоих, никогда не узнает о том, как Дин на прощание прижался губами к темному стеклу.

Оставшаяся электроника в лаборатории отключилась, пока Дин добирался до спальни. Закрыв за собой дверь, он лениво почесал живот – за этот день он успел вымотаться куда сильнее, чем обычно, и знал, что впереди его ждут очередные кошмары – о бомбах, и взрывах, и Кас в тысячный раз умрет у него на руках. От этих снов никуда не деться.

Дин замер перед кроватью, задумавшись, не подгрузить ли генератор еще раз. В конце концов, он в очередной раз – как обычно – спас то, что осталось от их мира, и заслужил небольшое вознаграждение, так что никто не осудил бы его за нежелание оставаться в одиночестве. Развернув клавиатуру на прикроватном столике, он обнаружил, что зарядки хватит еще на пару минут. Вообще-то обычно Дин не тратил энергию на откровенно девчачьи бредни, но сегодня приступ ностальгии оказался сильнее, да и он запросто мог бы завтра выбраться наружу и пополнить запасы.

– Эй, Кас?

Прошло несколько мучительно-долгих мгновений до того, как монитор, наконец, осветился, а слышать ответ Дину было и не нужно. Краем глаза он заметил движение – и перед ним предстал Кас в потертых джинсах и его собственной старой футболке. Конечно же, не настоящий – лишь потрясающе проработанная голограмма, которую Кас воссоздал из старых данных и видеожурналов. Трехмерный, способный двигаться автопортрет.

Кас улыбнулся, от уголков его хитрых глаз разбежалась тонкая сеть морщинок – образ, идеальный до последних мелочей.

– Энергию разбазариваешь. Сэм не одобрит.

Дин ухмыльнулся, хоть сердце его, кажется, ухнуло вниз, а потом зашлось отчаянным биением.

– К черту, - пробормотал он, забрался под одеяло и скользнул на свою сторону кровати. Когда Кас сделал то же самое, у него засосало под ложечкой. – Думаю, ненадолго оставлю тебя себе.

– Только пока ты не уснешь, - согласился Кас, устроив руку на кровати в считанных дюймах от руки Дина. Тот едва заметно пошевелил пальцами, нахмурился, когда они прошли сквозь голограмму, моментально вспыхнувшую в месте прикосновения тысячами искорок. Не то чтобы он ждал чего-то иного, но не понадеяться на чудо просто не смог.

Кас не сводил с него глаз, таких голубых, каким было небо в стародавние времена; раньше Дин считал эту его привычку немного жутковатой, но сейчас под немигающим взглядом чувствовал себя уютно как никогда. Как же он соскучился по этому ощущению. Видеть Каса, быть рядом с ним и не мочь прикоснуться – самая страшная пытка, как ни странно, все же вселяла надежду.

– Однажды все уладится, Кас, и мы откроем свой ресторанчик в Седьмом Доме, – Дин зевнул; глаза неумолимо закрывались. Теплая кровать, мягкая подушка, уютное одеяло – противиться сну он больше не мог, но все же улыбнулся Касу напоследок. – Я даже разрешу тебе завести кошку.

В ответ Кас тихо рассмеялся.

– Спокойной ночи, Дин.


End file.
